


Daisy Chain

by Peter164



Series: Alternate Universe [19]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Fluff, M/M, Pastel Steve Rogers, Piercings, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Punk Bucky Barnes, Tattoos, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: You can feel all the pain your soulmate feels. Every bump, bruise, and burn. All physical pain, dulled down enough that minor scraps are only barely there. Stubbed toes are just a twinge of feeling in Steve's feet. It comforts him. It's a way of saying "Look! It's me! I'm here!" At least it is until something happens to his soulmate's left arm, again, and again, and again. And then there's sharp pains in his ears, his nose, his bottom lip, and then more in his ears. What the hell was his soulmate doing?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. It just happened. I thought it would be cute. I just want my pastel/punk AU.
> 
> Steve is slight OOC but it's fine. He will still fight you.

Steve's forearm burned. Why did this keep happening? Just last week, he was trying to have a conversation when he yelped and had to hold his nose. Sharp, then throbbing pain erupted across his face. What was his soulmate up to? He groaned on the couch and tried to ignore it. It didn't work. He turned on Project Runway and pouted in his apartment. After an hour or two, the pain mostly subsided. 

But it made him think about his soulmate. He wondered if they were nice. Were they a boy? A girl? Someone that didn't fit in either category? He fantasized about his dream partner. A tall, thin boy, with long, delicate fingers. He would have soft hair that smelled like expensive shampoo and shining blue eyes. He would be sweet, and gentle, and treat Steve like a prince. He'd kiss his hands and bring him home flowers.

Or maybe, a curvy, ginger girl with freckles like a galaxy. She'd be shy, and bashful. Her curly hair would never cooperate and she'd bat her eyelashes at Steve when she wanted something. Her nails would always be perfectly manicured and she'd wear crop tops and pretty skirts and flowers in her hair.

Or maybe a non-binary friend with dark skin and full lips. They'd have deep blue hair and glittery makeup. They would always wear beanies and alien t-shirts. And they'd watch scooby doo and listen to weird music Steve had never heard of. They'd be weird and loud and like cargo shorts.

Steve dozed off as he daydreamed.

~*~

Bucky was happy with his new tattoo. It completed his sleeve. He walked back home, the buckles on his boots loudly jangling with each step. On the way back he was already planning his next tattoo. Something gay. He was big gay and wanted to show it off so he could flip people off that got pissy.

He didn't live too far away so he was home within minutes. He moved a pile of unfolded clothes and slumped onto the couch. He switched on the TV and turned on something bad. After he thought it had been long enough, he peeled the plastic off his arm and cleaned the tattoo. He scrolled through his social media, liking pictures of pretty girls, lots of twinks, and cats. Bucky was convinced that all girls were pretty and he needed to spread the word, and twinks had the most luscious of thighs that Bucky could die between, cats were just really fucking cute. Big cats were just little cats but big and he loved them. He stumbled across some pictures of swords.

Swords were so cool. They were big long. They had a sharp pointy part and you could stab people with that. But also they were so pretty to look at. They were shiny, and smooth, and glittered in the sun.

Bucky's body jerked with sudden pain. And it was over before it started. His soulmate must've fallen over or something, and then hit his head, because now the back of Bucky's head throbbed.

Bucky really only had two ideas about what he wanted his soulmate to be. He was either a 40 year old CEO with no concept of money and owned a fluffy white old lady cat. Or he was a huge fucking twink with thighs that Bucky could slap and bite and bruise and he'd probably tease Bucky with crop tops and thigh highs. Either way Bucky would be happy. He couldn't wait to get either hickies or money or both.

~*~

Steve had rolled off the couch. Then he hit his head on the coffee table trying to get up. He proceeded to bury his face in the carpet and scream for being so clumsy. He slowly stood up and went to the kitchen.

He had turned the kettle on a while ago and now it was finally boiling. He poured it in a cup already prepped with a cinnamon apple teabag. He let it steep while he made himself toast with jam. When both were done he settled back on the couch and turned on Star Trek. He loved the show to death. The campiness of it all, the progressive nature for its time. The heat of the civil rights movement and the cold war as well as the end of the second world War and Pearl Harbor. And despite all that, the show had a black woman and a gay Japanese man with major roles, and a major Russian character. 

Of course he also loved watching the bloopers of the various failures of the automatic doors. And he loved the mediocre makeup jobs and same three reused plot lines. During his episode, his phone rang. It was Sam. 

"I was thinking we could grab a coffee? Just hang out." Sam asked. Steve knew what he wanted. He wanted to make sure he left the house sometimes.

"Sure. Let me get ready." Steve said.

"I'll pick you up." Sam said. Steve hung up the phone and turned off the TV. He walked upstairs and took off his tie dye shirt. It wasn't ever something he'd wear in public, so he used it to sleep in. He hadn't been wearing pants all day today, opting for boxers instead, so he pulled on a pair of shorts and a pink sweater. He put on a matching choker with the heart charm on it and a pair of plain, black thigh highs and pink converse. Then he put a bow headband in his hair to complete the look. 

He climbed into the front seat of Sam's car and buckled himself in.

"You look cute." He smirked. Steve giggled and thanked him. He had a huge crush on Sam, but it wasn't meant to be. He'd tried. He'd pinched himself when he wasn't paying attention, scratched himself until he welted, bitten his lips till they bled, just to see if Sam would react. He never did. But that was okay, Sam was his friend and he appreciated that.

~*~

Bucky groaned when he realized he wanted baked goods. He wanted to monch down on some breads and sugar. Maybe burn himself with some black coffee he knew was too hot and drank anyway. Life was too short to wait for coffee to cool. He rolled off the couch, ran his fingers through his hair, and walked outside. He walked to this cute little cafe he liked that he didn't belong in at all. They sold cups with whiskers on them and all the cookies looked like they belonged in the old school Alice in Wonderland.

He bought several of them, plus a few pastries, and coffee. The barista knew him well enough to know what he liked to order. Three sugar cookies, a Danish, two croissants, a cupcake, and two cake pops, plus a black coffee.

"Thanks babe." He winked at her when she handed him his order. She rolled her eyes at him and went back to work. He laughed and left. Just as he was leaving, the sexiest little twink was exiting. His shorts barely covered his ass and he left just the littlest peak of skin between them and his thigh eyes. Bucky wanted to pin him down and gobble him up. Bite him until he screamed and spank him until he bruised. He wondered what those pretty lips would look like full of his-

He ran headfirst into a lamppost and swore. The pretty twink let out an audible "ow", seemingly because of nothing. Bucky jumped up, his heart raced. That couldn't possibly be because of him. Still, he was irrational. He face throbbed in the same place the twink held his own. His nervous energy made him bouncy and annoying, but he still ran up to him and made him stop to talk.

"This is weird and I'm sorry, but did you just say ow?" Bucky asked, shifting his weight around and snapping his fingers. The blondie blinked at him. The man he was with had a protective hand on his wrist.

"Yes. Why?" Blondie looked nervous.

"This is gonna sound super creepy and weird and this whole thing is not ideal at all, but I was kinda staring at your ass because it's really fucking cute and I kinda ran into that pole over there and then you said ow and I dunno what's going on and now full of anxiety." Bucky explained in a rush. He opened up his bag of treats and shoved a cookie in his mouth to keep himself from talking any more.

"Sam, what do I do?" The twink asked. The man he was with responded.

"First off are you okay?" The man asked Bucky. He shrugged and pointed to his mouth, "I mean beyond just that you're nervous."

Bucky was not okay. He was a big ball of stress and depression, but that didn't have to do with this so he nodded.

"Okay. How about we do one more experiment?" Sam let go of the twink and walked over to Bucky, "Steve close your eyes."

The twink covered his eyes with his small hands. Sam pinched his right arm, Bucky jumped back.

"Right arm?" The boy asked. Sam pinched his neck, "Neck."

And finally he pinched Bucky's hip. "Hip."

"Open your eyes." Sam told him. Bucky was not okay. Bucky was very nervous and stressed out and this is not what he pictured. Sam shrugged, "Congrats. You're a match."

"With him?" Twink asked. 

"Guess so." Sam shrugged. Bucky held out a hand.

"I'm Bucky Barnes, it's nice to meet you." Before the twink could shake his hand, he held out the bag of treats, "Have a cookie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, there's a very long discussion about a Jim Morrison conspiracy theory. So it talks about heroine, and alcoholism, and public exposure, because it's Jim Morrison.

Steve didn't know how to react to this. His soulmate was this boy with long, shaggy hair and a full sleeve of tattoos down his left arm. His upper arm, down to his elbow looked like knights armor, his sleeves covered his shoulders but Steve could see something in that tattoo wanting to peak out. His forearm was decorated with large, blooming flowers. It was beautiful and detailed and Steve had never thought tattoos were pretty before he had a septum ring, and a ring on either side of his lip, and so many in his ears. Steve didn't even know how many. One was just a metal bar going through the top of his ear. 

He wore eyeliner, and a denim vest decorated with patches and buttons. His ripped jeans were held together with safety pins and a bandana around his thigh. His big boots made a lot of noise. His t-shirt was moth eaten and displayed the upper body and face of a shirtless man with wild, curly, black hair, sharp features, and a chain around his neck. Under the picture was written 1943-1971. 

"Who's on your shirt?" Steve asked, just to make conversation. Bucky seemed a little shocked. They sat at a picnic table together in a park. Sam said he'd bring drinks for them, so he was gone.

"It's Morrison." Bucky said like it was obvious.

"Excuse me?" Steve said.

"Jim Morrison. Lead singer of The Doors. Member of the 27 Club. Topic of some conspiracy theories. You don't know him?" Bucky asked. Steve shook his head.

"I don't know a single thing you're talking about." Steve felt a little awkward. Bucky lit up.

"That means I get to teach you all about him, and the 27 Club. No one lets me rant about it so this is great." Bucky said. Steve blinked at him.

"So Jim Morrison is the lead singer of a band called The Doors in the 60s, and his music is fucking poetry and its amazing and you gotta listen to it sometime. Anyway, he was super extra all the time and a big drama queen and also was on a lot of drugs, but it's fine it was the 60s. By the 70s he went absolutely insane and like whipped his dick out on stage and got arrested and stuff, you know how it be. And then-"

"He did what?" Steve asked. The story was normal up to this point. He needed to backtrack.

"Yeah he kinda tried to start a riot by screaming ya'll wanna see me cock or whatever, then he actually showed everyone and then he went to prison for 6 months. Now pay attention, this is the best part." Bucky said, he was obviously excited about this man. It was kinda cute.

"Okay, tell me what happened next." Steve said.

"Well, he moved to Paris with his girlfriend and became an alcoholic. Then, in 1971, she found him dead in the bathtub. Which is why he's in the 27 Club."

"I still don't know what that is." Steve said.

"I'll explain that next, but it's time for some conspiracy theories because they're hiding shit from us and my man didn't just die of alcohol poisoning, I guarantee it. I watched a whole documentary about it, so I'm an expert." Bucky said. Steve giggled, "Morrison is no laughing matter."

"Oh of course. Please, carry on." Steve said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Bucky just glared at him and stuck his tongue out.

"If you don't mind, I will. So, first off, Morrison never had an autopsy done. The French guy that was supposed to do it was like nah, not for this fucking American hippie. I don't give a shit if he was famous once. Suspicion. That's what I think about that bitch. Some fucking guy that managed a nightclub he liked was also like, my main ho didn't die in his bath, he died on the toilet in my club, like a true junkie has-been." Bucky started off the story. Steve smiled.

"Yes, of course. That's all the evidence you need to prove that theory." Steve said.

"Serval eye witnesses put him in that shady club that night. So here's the theory. His girlfriend, huge fucking heroine addict. Like massive junkie. And France has some powerful fucking heroine in the 70s, so that's a big deal. So my boy Jimmy goes to meet some dealers in this club to get this bitch some fucking heroine. Then, the manager sees him go to the bathroom. So he takes some heroine with him and snorts it, because you know why not. He's already drunk, because he's an alcoholic, and he od's." Bucky explained.

"So how'd he get to the bathtub?" Steve asked.

"The dealers knew or would be trouble for them and the club, so they rolled him up in a blanket, carried him out the back and into the trunk of the car. They take him home, strip him down, throw him in the bath with some hot water to prevent rigor mortis and hide the time of death." Bucky crossed his arms and held his head high.

"That was an adventure from start to finish." Steve giggled.

"You're really fucking cute." Bucky told him, now draping himself over the table to look up at Steve. Steve's face heated up, "Awe, look. You're all red."

Steve hid his face in his hands. 

"You're so cute, I should make you blush all the time." Bucky said, then he snapped back up, "I mean, we've only just met, and that's a little weird, I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry."

"I mean apparently we're paired up, so I guess things are going to move fast." Steve shrugged, still hiding his blush by staring at his lap.

"But I don't want to make you uncomfortable, or make you feel bad." Bucky blinked at him. 

"How about we start with phone numbers?" Steve asked. Bucky smiled and nodded. He took out his phone. Steve looked at it, you could learn a lot about a person from their phone. His battery was at 32% and it was unlocked with a fingerprint. His case was plain and black. It was Tech 21 branded. Meaning it was durable and effective. Bucky dropped his phone a lot. Bucky was clumsy. Steve typed in his number and saved the contact. 

Out of habit, he clicked the home button. His wallpaper was a cute ginger man with his lip curled up in a sneer, his hair spiked up, his ears pierced, and a spiked leather jacket. Probably another icon Steve had never heard of. A Spotify player was on his homescreen. Apparently he was listening to My Lullaby by Jonathan Young. He sorted his apps by color.

What an interesting fellow. He handed his phone back to him. Bucky's cheeks tinted pink. 

"You saw my Johnny Rotten wallpaper. You must I'm obsessed with old punk music. Which you're right, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." He said. 

"I don't actually have any idea who that is." Steve said.

"Jesus christ I have so much to teach you." Bucky leaned back on the bench. Steve smiled at him. Someone in the park called out to Bucky.

"All hail the lizard king!" They screamed.

"Fuck yeah!" Bucky screamed back then realized how weird that was, "Jim Morrison is also known as the lizard king."

"Oh. Okay. That seems weird, but fitting somehow." Steve shrugged.

"Kinda. So, what's a fucking twink like you into?" Bucky leaned forward.

"Excuse me?" Steve blinked. That was so suddenly forward.

"Like how do you like to fuck? You're probably a bottom. Probably pretty subby too, my guess is bratty but I don't know." Bucky said. Steve blushed bright red. 

"I've never really, like, you know, done much, uhm, experimenting." He said, playing with the hem of his sweater.

"Are yall a vanilla bitch? Did I get paired with a vanilla bitch?" Bucky asked. Steve blinked.

"Well, I did what I thought everyone did and waited to match with someone." Steve shrugged.

"God you're boring. You didn't play around at all? Didn't want go get good for me?" Bucky asked. Steve blushed harder and shook his head, "Oh no, pretty little twink's a virgin too."

Bucky teased. Steve pouted.

"Such an innocent little boy." Bucky stood and walked around to the other side of the picnic table before standing behind Steve and running a hand down the front of his chest, "You don't have to worry one bit. I'll take such good care of you. Just listen to me and you'll be so good for me."

Steve whimpered. Bucky giggled and plopped down next to him, back against the table, "No fantasies or nothing?"

"Well, I do kinda sorta had this thought. But I dunno if it would work with you." Steve shrugged. 

"I'd probably be down to fuck with it, if I can anyway. Hit me with it." Bucky said.

"I kinda sorta want to hide under a table while they're in a meeting or something and use my mouth on them." Steve admitted. Bucky smirked.

"Kinky. And I can work with that. I don't think I can get it exactly, but I can get elements." Bucky said with a shrug.

"Why do you want to know?" Steve asked. Bucky laughed. Steve didn't.

"Shit, you're serious? Well it's simple, I really want to fuck you. Why do you think I ran into that pole? It's because you're sexy as hell and I want to fuck you. That and I'm good at like maybe two things and it's sex and playing nintendo games." Bucky shrugged. Steve blushed.

"Am I really sexy?" Steve asked.

"Look at what you're wearing. This shit is fucking lingerie." Bucky snapped the elastic of Steve's thigh high and made him jump, "Fuck, even I felt that. Wonder how much spanking you would hurt."

Steve covered his blushing face with his hands.

"Cutie." Bucky smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy lately and didn't have time to write.

Bucky was a big, dumb, gay idiot. He should've waited. He should've been more subtle. He most definitely scared off the cute boy. Now he'd never see his match again. He looked so uncomfortable and he should've quit while he was ahead but his big, dumb, gay mouth had to go and talk about sex because it was the one thing he knew he was good at. While he was moping, he took out his phone. Surprisingly there was a text from an unknown number. 

_Hey. It's Steve from the other day. I realized I never gave you my number back._

Bucky bolted up from his position on the bed. It was a position he liked to call the 'nope I'm ashamed and wanna die'. It involved holding his pillow against his face while he layed on his stomach and thought about that time he said goodnight instead of bless you that one time is 2014. He immediately saved the contact and texted back.

_omg!!! im so sorry abt yesterday i was a big dumb gay boi and i made a lot of comments you probably didnt want to hear and plz dont be mad at me youre super cute and i really wanna see you again but not unless that seems clingy and needy then we can wait_

He pressed send and prayed Steve wasn't mad. Bucky bit his lips. 

_Would you like to take a walk with me today? You can tell me more about your conspiracy theories._

_id love to_

_I'll meet you at central park_

Bucky rolled out of his bed and scrambled to find clothes. He pulled on his red plaid jeans and a white Sex Pistols t-shirt. And on went his boots. The ones that required one zipper for each shoe but looked like they buckled up everywhere. He walked to the park to find Steve sitting and reading something on his phone. He wore a baby blue shirt and overall shorts with thigh high, striped blue and white socks and converse. He wore a flower crown. He was so precious. 

"So who's on today's shirt?" Steve asked. Bucky smiled. 

"The Sex Pistols. The original angry punk band. They kinda began the punk subculture in the 70s in England. They're loud and angry and obnoxious and full of raw emotion. Johnny Rotten, the lead singer, is my wallpaper on my phone." Bucky explained. Steve smiled. 

"Any conspiracies about them?" Steve asked.

"Babes, you're pushing all the right buttons today. Sex Pistols and conspiracies, all I crave on this bitch of an earth." Bucky winked, "Sadly, their conspiracy is just not as cool as Jim Morrison."

"Tell me anyway." Steve held his hand and they started walking.

"Well, their biggest hit was called God Save the Queen. You can imagine what sarcastic ass anti-goverment shit it was full of. It was number two on the billboard charts and very very close to hitting number one during the queen's jubilee. However the song was banned before it could. The conspiracy is that the queen didn't want to song to top the charts during her jubilee." Bucky explained. 

"You're right that's not as good." Steve said.

"So what are you into?" Bucky asked.

"I don't know. I like Star Trek and reality game shows I guess." He shrugged. 

"Damn. Me too bitch. Competitive reality TV is the best shit there is." Bucky had watched every season of the bachelor.

"It really is. I guess I also draw sometimes." Steve said. Bucky's eyes went wide.

"Fuck! Really? That's so cool!" Bucky grinned. Steve blushed and smiled.

"I guess. I have a Tumblr if you're interested in seeing." Steve said. Bucky immediately pulled up the app and handed his phone to Steve. When it was handed back to him, the screen was filled with drawings. Traditional, digital, realistic, cartoony, minimal, over the top, and everything in between. One cartoonier drawing was a woman in a black corset with a tiny little waist and an oxygen mask. She had blonde victory rolls in her hair and thigh highs.

"Thats a drag look by Violet Chachki." Steve explained. Bucky kept scrolling. He was in awe of all the beautiful things he'd created. Thin girls with flowers braided in their hair, big girls with stars instead of freckles. Occasionally a piece of fanart. Pennywise the clown. A pretty blond boy with blood covering his face and a cigarette in his mouth. The caption read simply Roman Godfrey. There was a short comic featuring an elf with braids and a skirt, a very short man in a Hawaiian shirt and a book labeled the Xtreme Teen Bible, and a very large man with a bun and sideburns. Once Steve noticed what he was looking at he quickly blushed and tried to talk his way out of whatever it was. 

"Babe. I don't even know what this is besides pretty and probably funny if I got the reference." Bucky said.

"It's nothing anyway. Just a dumb stupid thing." Steve babbled.

"What is it?" Bucky raised an eyebrow.

"It's a DnD podcast called The Adventure Zone." Steve ducked his head.

"You play DnD?" Bucky asked. Steve shook his head.

"I just like the podcast I've never actually played." Steve said.

"We should play sometime. Get a little group together. It'll be fun." Bucky said.

"I don't know. My friends might be kinda weird." Steve said. Bucky laughed.

"All my friends were shit so I got rid of them. Coke heads, all of them." Bucky said, "Better than that and they're good in my book. Tell me about them."

"Well there's Sam, who you met. He's a therapist for fellow veterans. Natasha, who is a dancer. T'Challa is a prince with dual citizenship so he spends some time here and there. Scott is currently interning for some old military scientist I think. Clint is a farmer and also teaches archery." Steve explained, "There's some others but they're a little wild."

"You know a prince?" Bucky asked. Steve nodded.

"He's fun. Quite pretty." He said.

"You can't know a prince. That's illegal." Bucky shook his head. Steve smiled.

"Well I do. And Natasha danced for the Russian ballet before she moved here. Clint is a retired spy. Scott spent time in federal prison for burglary. It's an odd bunch." Steve giggled. Bucky's jaw dropped.

"I need to meet your friends." Bucky said. Steve laughed. 

"Well another friend will probably throw a wild party with everyone there as soon as he finds out I matched." Steve smiled, "I'll text the details."

"Sounds goddam incredible." Bucky grinned. 

"You'll have a good time." Steve smirked.

"You're not telling me something about this friend of yours." Bucky narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously.

"Because you'll find out." Steve said and kissed his cheek. Bucky immediately turned his head and pulled him into a kiss. Steve put his arms around his neck as Bucky held his waist. It was over as quickly as it started. Steve grinned at him. Bucky just stared at his pretty face.


End file.
